Triple AAA
by PonyGrim
Summary: "Together they stand, divided they fall" Alone their chances of becoming L's successor is less than 5%. Together it's more than 95.9%. They are Triple AAA, mysterious new triplets that Coil brought back from a case in America. Following L to Japan they're sucked into the Kira case, only to find the situation all too comfortable for their tastes. (By: iNsANiTy/Onix)
1. Prologue

**I'm screwing myself up SOOOOOOO badly. Okay so if any of you guys watch OHSHC and read some fanfics on that side of the then you would know that I'm currently writing 3 fricking stories on there so . . . yea. Thing is I seriously just found out there were such things as Death Note fanfictions and so now I'm here! I'll be putting in my three main OCs that I may or may not be pairing up all of them, at least one of them is going to end up in a couple! I'm actually not sure if I want to put them on the Kira case so I'll put up a poll later on that you guys can decide on!**

**I sadly do not own L, or Mello, or Matt, or Near, or Death Note in general. If I did then . . . yea let's not go there. I DO own my OCs however! Let's get started!**

**Third Person's POV:**

A pale English man with wire rimmed glasses, white hair, and a mustache pulled up to the site of burned down building. He was known as Watari. Watari stepped out of the car after donning his trench coat and hat, quickly making his way to the police investigators and handing them a package. The package was from the elite detective Eraldo Coil. The crime site he was at was a burned down home of the CEO of a large company that made equipment for lab testings. The criminal was known as Phoenix, infamously known for burning their victims to death with them unconscious inside. A week before their deaths nearly 500,000 dollars of equipment was stolen from the company.

Walking back to the car he heard a twig snap. He stopped and turned around to see a small boy in ragged muddy clothing with sharp icy blue eyes and ash spotted snowy white hair which was scattered with navy blue hairs among the others. The boy tilted his head to the side slightly, "You're here working for Coil on the Phoenix Case," It was more like a statement than a question. Watari didn't answer back, "I've seen you around the crime scenes multiple times so you must be part of the investigation." the boy continued.

"I am a messenger for Coil," Watari replied in a gruff voice to disguise it.

"Well then you're exactly the person we've been looking for," _We? Who is we?_ Watari thought.

"All the victims were high ranking business men that at one point in the past three months before they died went to a club known as the Bloody Mary," the boy gave him a small smile, "I'm sure you already know this but it's what went on while they were at the club is the key."

Before Watari could say something the boy turned and ran off to the woods.

Two weeks later Coil had solved the Phoenix case and arrested Mark Johnson and Amelia Stone as suspects of being Phoenix. True to the boy's words all the business men had gone to the Bloody Mary where they had met Amelia. After a few drinks Amelia had gotten them into the V.I.P. lounge and managed to gather all the codes and passwords. Mark would then hack into the company and do money transfers as well as shutting down the security for Amelia to sneak in. They would sell the stolen goods on the black market and then murder the CEOs to keep them from knowing of their existence.

A few days before he and Coil departed from America they had come to an unspoken agreement and Watari and gone off the find the boy. Returning to the first place where he met the boy. The boy walked out and greeted him and Watari proposed coming back to England with him to attend Whammy's House. The boy smirked, "Do you have room for two more?" he asked. Just seconds after two others who looks just like him stepped out. One had piercing emerald green eyes and dirt covered snowy white hair with forest green strands. The other made Watari freeze as he met his eyes behind those scarlet-crimson stands.

They were the eyes of a former successor of L, and they were the colour of blood, the eyes of Beyond.

~.~

Three days after Watari, Coil, and the three triplets were on a plane back to England to Whammy's House.

**Yea I suck at writing this don't I? Okay so I just needed to put in a bit on how Watari and L- *cough* _Coil_ came across the triplets. I'm NOT however telling you about their family and all those details yet! So I hope you enjoyed my first Death Note fanfic chappie. Please feel free to PM or comment on ways to make my writing better and all that!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chap 1: Welcome To Whammy

**Yay! So apparently somebody has visited this story 10 or ten people have been here, EITHER WAY I'm SO happy! Thank you for reviewing too, I have thing for these three OCs of mine (cause real people suck XD) just kidding all you people are awesome! So. . . I just realized I fudged up something so I may or may not re-write the first chapter or something. Yeah so on with the story! I'll also have to ask _Watch It Rain_ so be quiet about the red one's eyes in the first chapter. I have altered it a bit to be "clearer".**

**P.S. I'm writing this on my phone so- stupid auto check thingy. Also since I'm writing three other stories on OHSOC and then I've got ideas for SAO (Sword Art Online) and all that snuff. I mean I only did this cause I was still up at like 8 (?) in the morning bothering me.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note . . . you don't want to go there. I do own my awesome OCs who you will learn the "names" of soon!**

**Mello's POV:**

Children played in the playroom, a boy in white pajamas and white hair with large bags under his black eyes crouched over a plain white puzzle, he was known as Near and ranked first in the Whammy House. Across from him on the other side of the room was an older boy in tight black jeans, sleeveless black shirt, chin length blonde hair, and bangs hung down to his eyebrows leaving his blue eyes free to glare at Near bit viciously into a chocolate bar as he leaned on the arm rest of the old couch, he was known as Mello and second ranked in the Whammy House. On that couch sat his friend who payed no attention to his friend's anger and was completely focused on the DS in his hands playing Mario, he wore a long sleeved black and red striped shirt and dark blue jeans, on top of his brown hair he had a pair of goggles with orange lens, he was known as Matt and he was third ranked in the Whammy House. The door opened and the playing ceased with the exception of Matt who wasn't paying attention and Near who continued to piece together his puzzle.

Roger stepped into the room eyeing the children carefully with distasteful lightly coloured eyes. Roger was the headmaster of the Whammy House and was known of his hatred of children and fondness of insect books, making children wonder why he was headmaster in the first place. He stepped to the side and in walked three boys looking almost exactly alike with a blank look on their faces, Mello took a quick look at them and immediately thought of that freak albino, Near. It wasn't only the blank bored look on their faces but the snowy white hair and air to them that screamed superior. Roger opened his mouth to speak.

"These three will be joining Whammy's House, please take care of them." He gave them all one last cold look then walked out of the room leaving the three nearly identical boys in the room with a bunch of children staring at them.

Near stopped his puzzle for a moment and took a glance at them before resuming. Matt finally paused his DS to look at the new arrivals, "Looks like Near had some brothers," he snorted. Mello sneered at the comment and took another angry bite from his chocolate bar only to find none left, he crumpled the paper in his fist and silently observed them trying to determine their chances of becoming L's successor. The three of them went to a corner far away from the other children and settled themselves saying nothing. One of them was leaning against the wall with their arms crossed next to a window. He had snowy white hair around neck length and long bangs that hid his eyes, the last inch of his hair was a dark crimson-scarlet colour reminding Mello of blood. The red triplet wore a black baggy long sleeved shirt with baggy black cargo pants and converses. He was looking around the room, their eyes met from behind the veil of hair and a small smirk came to his face.

Mello gave him a death stare in return before moving onto the next one. The next was crouching in a way similar to Near with one knee up and his right arm running across it while he leaned forward gazing lazily at the floor. Like the last one he had snowy white hair but there were navy blue strands scattered among the others. Unlike his brother his hair parted to the right revealing his eyes to be a sharp icy blue colour. He was wearing a worn down grey and black long sleeved shirt with dark washed jeans that had torn knees and black converses. His eyes raised up to meet his stare and shot daggers into his own before delievering the same smirk as his brother.

Moving onto the next one who was sitting criss-cross (applesauce XD) with a straight back. His hair was the same snowy colour only with a thick forest green band running down his bangs that parted to his left, leaving his right eye open. His eyes were a clear emerald green that stared intently at the wall. "_Freaks._" Mello thought bitterly.

_~The Next Day~_

**Matt's POV:**

He was currently sitting in Algebra playing on his Gameboy "waiting" for the teacher to walk in. The teacher was Mr. Bījagaṇita, a man in his mid 40s who was very "old style" and didn't tolerate tartness, the fact that he was late for class was a mystery. Five minutes after class was supposed to start Mr. Bījagaṇita walked into class, "Class today we'll be having three new students," Matt felt Mello tense up next to him and he paused the game.

"No fucking way," Mello muttered under his breath, "The three other albino freaks."

True to their predictions the three newest members of Whammy's House walked calmly into the classroom. "Please introduce yourselves to the class,"

"_That's right, we never learned their names . . ._" Matt suddenly realized.

The one with red ends on his hair spoke first, "I'm Ace."

"Call me Samuel." The one with scattered blue hairs stepped forward.

"Zale." The green streaked one spoke bluntly."

Mr. Bījagaṇita nodded satisfied, "Ace take your seat next to Mello, Samuel next to Matt, and Zale next to Near." They gave no reaction and took their seats silently before class started.

Matt saw Mello give Ace a sneer as he sat down next to him, he turned his own head to watch Samuel who sat down calmly without giving him a second glance. The entire class none of the triplets had given the people next to them a single glance other than to find their seats.

_~Time Skip~_

As it turned out the triplets were put into all of their classes and assigned the same seats next to them. Mello sneered each time as the teacher gave them their seats and Matt could tell that it annoyed him even more on the lack of reactions from them.

It was lunch now and Mello was angrily comping away at his 17th chocolate bar that day. Honestly Matt didn't know how he could still fit into the same size of skinny jeans every year, it wasn't like Mello trained especially hard to burn off the calories. Maybe it was like how L had a fondest for sweets and using his brain to burn off the calories. . .

They were now sitting at their regular table in the canteen. He was now playing on his DS playing the newest Mario game trying. There was a collective clink of trays against the table top making Matt suddenly draw back into the real world. He paused his game as he felt Mello's tension fill the air and the world seem to fall silent.

Mello snarled at them wordlessly. Matt looked up at them waiting for them to react. They said nothing sitting down without acknowledging their existence. "_Shit, not a good move new guys . . ._"

Just as the thought ran through his head Mello snapped, "Why the Hell are you sitting here?" there was silence except for the clink of utensils. Suddenly Mello stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Why won't you say anything?!"

The triplets paused for a moment and slowly moved their eyes up to meet Mello's evenly.

"Mello, huh?" Samuel spoke finally. His voice was cold yet it seemed soft reminding Matt of snow.

"It seems that the name is pretty ironic, especially from your actions and the way others talk and act around you." He continued with a smirk.

"_Ohh . . . bad move_,"

Samuel's eyes glinted with confident look as he stood up with his brothers and took their trays to the cleaning station. "Nice talking to you Mello."

Matt watched Mello carefully waiting for his reaction to make sure he didn't murder the new triplets. "Interesting aren't they?"

Matt froze along with Mello who twitched. They looked behind them to see Mello's least favourite person in Whammy's House, Near. Mello gave him a death glare with a scowl.

"I've looked at the new lists on the wall and each of them are in the top ten, but it's clear that they have no chance of becoming L's successor. Their chances are less than 5%, no probably less than 3%. What's interesting about them is that L _personally _appointed them to Whammy's House so there must be a reason for them being here," Near continued unfazed by Mello's silent threats.

"_So?_" Mello spat.

"Just something to think about. . ."

***evil laugh* Okay I'm sorry that this is probably such a sucky chapter- no cross that out I'm a horrible writer. Fudge, yea I also changed their hair styles and all that junk but I'M SO SORRY! It was a last minute thingy. I was also thinking that I'll be putting them in on the Kira case (yea watching Death Note while writing this so . . . I've been thinking of ways I can poke holes into the story and allow them in on the case, their eye abilities also are relevant to the story so I'll have to . . .) Okay so yea . . . rambling and all and being stunned by the GENIUS of Death Note, fudge I'm stopping before I start rambling again. Fudge Ryuk has an awesome laugh . . . *slaps self* STOP IT INSANE ONE STAT ON TASK!**

***laughs insanely* I'll be going to the beach in two days for a week so no updates and I'm also pretty must nocturnal (I blame NaNoWriMo) and yea . .**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO _Watch It Rain _MY FIRST REVIEWER! YAY THANKS SO MUCH GIRL!**

**BYE BYE!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chap 2: Breaking The Ice

**HELLO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! I AM COMPLETELY CRAZY AT THIS POINT OF TIME 'CAUSE COME ON, IF YOU WERE WRITING ABOUT A CRAZY MURDER ANIME AT-WHAT 3 IN THE MORNING? YOU WOULD "CRAZY" TOO! (THIS EXPLAINS WHY THIS ENTIRE PART IS IN CAPS!) I'LL BE AT THE BEACH FOR A WEEK BUT I WILL BE TAKING MY REALLY CRABBY LAPTOP SO I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE I'M SO SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT ME OWNING DEATH NOTE- IT ISN'T PRETTY! :D**

**Near's POV:**

It was now a week since the triplets had entered Whammy's House. A week since he had given Mello and Matt that little piece of information on the triplet's entrance and L's personal interest in them.

They had moved into the room between his and Mello's. All three of them shared the room and he had yet to hear anything from the walls except for the faint sound of music. Other than that it was too quiet, too perfect for Near's taste.

As much as he loved a good puzzle there was something off in the triplets. They were hiding something, that was clear and barely worth suspicious seeing that almost everybody in Whammy's had an alias but seeing that they had different habits from everybody . . . What was even weirder was the fact that three days after they first joined they were suddenly allowed to work together under special orders from L. Since then their ranking had gone from less than 3% to 95.9% it was strange . . .

There was a piece missing from their puzzle, and it was a race against the successors to find that missing piece.

**Mello's POV:**

They were annoying the Hello out of him. The three albino freaks were moved into the room between him and the first albino freak. They haven't reacted to any insults he threw at them and seemed very closed up and too "perfect".

"I can't believe them," Mello growled to himself, "Nothing, no reactions, no intel, it's like they're robots that came from no where!"

"Mmm Hmm." Came Matt's unattached reply, knowing that he wasn't really listening.

Mello scowled at his distracted friend, he wondered how it was possible that he still held the third ranking in Whammy's. "I'm going out for a walk." He said curtly as he stalked out of the room.

"Mmm . . . have a good time with that . . ."

_~Mini Time Skip :D~_

He was walking around Whammy's alone. There wasn't really any destination in mind, he would probably just end up in the library studying to beat the albinos to be at the top. His ear twitched and he stopped suddenly in the empty hallway, the faint sound of a violin came gently to his ears. Without thinking he followed the sound to an abandoned room they used for music. He looked into the room in surprise to see the red albino playing on the violin with (from what he could tell) with his eyes closed a few more seconds into the music Samuel and Zale joined on the piano together.

"Woah, triplets got some major musical talent much?" Matt whispered behind Mello as he watched them.

"I've balanced their skills compared to others and have deduced that if they don't make it as L's successors then they would make a fine life as musicians. At the moment they're playing a popular American song called Secrets by One Republic, an up coming American pop rock band," Near murmured while twisting a some of his hair. Mello felt rage boil inside of him at Near's useless facts.

Somebody cleared their throat and the three of them looked up to see the triplets standing in front of them. "Care to move?" Zale asked with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Samuel sighed and pushed pass them walking away murmuring something under his breath. As they walked by Mello caught the words, "stupid blonde haired idiot justifies the negative use of the word blonde these days . . ."

"What did you say?!" Mello snapped at them.

They froze making Mello's snarl turn into a smirk, "You heard me blondie." came Samuel's unimpressed reply. They continued walking back to their room leaving Matt to watch over a blood thirsty Mello and a calculating Near.

"That's it!" Mello snarled as he ran after them.

Finally he caught up to them before they could walk into their room and grabbed Samuel's shoulders slamming him hard into their door. As he did it his hand brushed Samuel's chest and Mello felt a blush raise to his face as he pinned Samuel to the door slightly confused.

Samuel winced in pain and met Mello's eyes with an angry glare, "Get the fuck off me!"

"Explain yourself dammit!" Mello shouted at him spewing spit on Samuel who turned his face away.

"You know I find it hard to believe that you three at the top rankings at Whammy's seeing that you can't even tell a female from a male," Zale commented, "Now get off my sister you bastard." He snapped. Ace glared at Mello with a raging hatred yet something flickered in his, no **_her_** eyes, before returning to a blazing vengeance.

Mello's grip loosened in shock, in which Samuel used the opportunity to open the door and twist inside with her siblings leaving them stunned. "_The fuck?_" Mello thought._  
><em>

Matt gave a low whistle, "You know I can see it now . . ."

Mello gave him a glare before adjusting his gaze to Near, "And what about you? What's your excuse?"

Near continued twisting his hair with his figure unfazed by the entire ordeal, "I had my suspicions . . ."

"Bullshit!" Mello screamed at the albino already enraged at the triplets' jab.

_~Time Skip~_

**_July 31, 2002_**

**Matt's POV:**

It was now over four years that the triplets had arrived at Whammy's House and taken Mello's place as second. The lack of their presence wasn't noticed by the other members of the house and soon it was like they were ghosts. Of course, over the course of time the three Whammy Boys **(Yes I'll be calling Near, Mello, and Matt the Whammy Boys. Problem? No seriously, there a problem with it?!) **noticed the growing absence of the triplets in their day. It seemed like they constantly played music in their room during the day yet somehow managed to keep high scores in class without actually attending. From time to time there was a tribal pop sound coming from the walls in which Mello would hit the wall or bang against their doors and the sound would lower it's self. Yet while their physical absence was missed at the same time it seemed like it was growing stronger without them actually being there.

Matt had once asked Mello what he thought of the situation in which Mello replied with a snarl on how there would be less competition. Yet to their surprise at the end of the month the triplets had kept their place in the top 5 and had bumped Matt down to fourth and Mello to third.

It was now lunch period and Mello was now pouring himself into a book on Newton's Laws of Physics for the upcoming "pop-quiz". The canteen fell silent and there was a collective clink of trays to which Matt froze and paused the game. "_No, it can't be . . ._" He thought, only the tension in the air told him differently. Finally, after what seemed to be hours that Matt looked up.

Sure enough the triplets were there eating, ignoring the entire canteen as they stared at them as well as the angry gaze of Mello. Samuel paused for a moment before continuing eating her broth, "Now, now, Mello. Be a good sport, the rankings mean nothing in the end really."

Before anybody else could react Mello had punched Samuel to the ground and was currently holding her up by the front of her shirt. "Fuck hitting a girl, where the Hell have you been for the past year!"

Samuel looked Mello calmly in the eyes, "Let's see, I believe the saying is, 'An eye for an eye'." As quickly as Mello had punched her she gave him an upper-cut and Mello stumbled backwards.

Matt gave a cautious glance to Ace and Zale who were watching the fight with absolutely no intention of getting up and helping their sibling what so ever. "So-"

Matt was promptly cut off by Mello's and Samuel's shouting.

"What kind of a name is Samuel anyway?!"

"I could ask you the same thing _Mello_!"

"It's an alias you ass!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Mello! Samuel!" Roger's sharp voice suddenly cut through the air and they immediately released each other from their grips.

**Mello's POV:**

After some lecturing from the greatly annoyed headmaster to the uninterested possible successors they were free to go with only a warning. Going their separate ways Mello soon found himself gravitating towards the music rooms again. Like last time the red albino was playing the violin freely with her eyes closed completely unaware of his presence. Feeling a boiling anger in his stomach he marched into the room and suddenly started to play the drums to a song he unintentionally memorized. Ace stopped and their eyes met again from behind the veil of hair, wordlessly she walked over and picked up an electric guitar and jumped into his song only angering him farther. Their speed increased and they never broke eye contact until-

"_Bang!_"

Mello froze and Ace went on finishing the song. Mello missed a beat, frozen from the sight of the red haired albino still calmly playing . . . he clutched his drum sticks angrily and stomped out of the room.

"You know you're quiet good."

Mello snapped out of his angry walk and paused outside in the door frame. It was the first time he heard Ace talk the entire time. Her voice was soft and calm, in a way reminding him of Near's only that her's held a flicker of emotion. He didn't reply and went on back to his room, his mind thrown into a whirlwind of confused thoughts.

When he returned to his room he found Matt in an "intense" competition on Wii station with Zale. They were laughing and joking around while still having their eyes fixated to the screen. Mello turned out of the room and passed Near's whose door was open only to see Samuel and Near playing chess.

"_What the Hell is happening?_"

**HEY HEY HEY! So you enjoyed it guys? I hope so! I'm sorry about the gender thingy but from writing all these OHSHC fanfics it was instinct and happened before I even realized what I had written. Reviews are greatly appreciated and please remember that I'll be at the beach for the next week with my crabby laptop with me so there _may _or _may not _be a new update! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chap 3: Musical Theft

**Hey! So I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm so so so so so sorry! I was sucked into the world of Blue Exorcist and Vampire Knight. I've been working selfishly on my Blue Exorcist fanfiction, _"Black Flames" _so any of you Blue Exorcist fans go check it out please!**

**Disclaimer: You just don't like to think about me owning Death Note . . . you just don't. . .**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mello's POV:<strong>

Mello had found himself heading over to the music room with Ace everything time Matt and Zale filled the room with their crazy yelling about the stupid video games. On the way Mello would pass the playroom where Near and and Samuel were solving puzzles or building with Lego.

He was now currently sitting at the drum set going over a new beat.

_*Flashback*_

Mello was practicing the song that he had gone off beat since unintentionally competing with Ace. It seemed like he couldn't get it right anymore, no matter how many times he played and what is played he couldn't get it right.

Footsteps filled the room and Mello looked up to see Ace walking up to him twirling a pair of red-ish cherry wood drumsticks. She stopped in front of a guitar and picked it up examining it, "Let me help you out with that beat."

She held the guitar out to him, "You know how to play?" Mello nodded wordlessly as he took it.

She gently nudged him out of the seat and tested out the sticks, "Kay, so you play and try to match my beat no matter what."

"Uh . . . okay," Mello said uncertainly.

Ace smiled and suddenly burst into hip-hop beat, stunning Mello for a full five minutes before she stopped and shouted at him.

_*End of Flashback*_

It was his turn to test Ace, he would first start with a slow beat, ease into jazz, hip-hop, rock, then opera.

Her familiar footsteps filled the room, she was brandishing her signature cherry wood guitar. "You ready?"

"Try and _beat_ me!" He started drumming._  
><em>

_*Two Weeks Later*_

**Ace's POV:**

She walked around the house trying to hunt down Near, apparently _somebody_ (*cough cough Matt, Mello, and Samuel cough cough*) had decided it would be fun to steal and hide her musical instruments such as (and not limited to!) her guitar, her violin, her harp, and her piano (somehow . . .). She rubbed her temples, she had gotten used to the names but from living in the forest for a while she had grown soft and they overwhelmed them.

She opened the door the playroom where Zale leaned against the wall mocking her, "Zale . . ." she growled as she stalked up to him.

His eyes grew wide and put up his hands in front like it would protect him, "Woah woah woah wait up Ace!"

She stood over him as he huddled in the corner, "Don't hurt me . . ." he whimpered.

Ace rolled her eyes, "Stop being a fricking drama queen and tell me where my instruments are!" she snapped pulling him up by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"God help me . . ." he whimpered.

She threw him down in disgust and walked out of the room, "You can count on finding some way worse than red ants in you bed this time!"

"_Alright, I **was **going to play it nicely with your little games, but I'm skipping right to the end of the game!_" She pulled out a new _packs _of chocolate bars. She had gotten them specially designed for any occasion, the stack consisted of 20 sheets of Belgian chocolate 10 per stack. The sheets were 6 by 12 inches and an inch thick. One pack was pure chocolate while another pack was filled with caramel, marshmallow, jam, peanut-butter, nuts, etc.

"Oh Mello~!" She sang out waving the packs around in the air using only a signal hand (so like 10 inches of pure chocolate each), "Dammit Mello get out here or I smash the chocolate!" She cursed finally growing impatient.

Mello skidded around the corner, "Don't do it!" He cried out.

Samuel came chasing after him, "FUCK YOU! MELLO YOU RUINED IT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Ace smirked setting the chocolate down behind her. "You should've listened to Sammy~!" She sang out as she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. Quickly she used the twist the flip him over then grabbed him up and slammed him into the wall. "Don't touch my instruments without my permission and signature!"

"Ow . . . dammit Ace I still get my chocolate right?" Mello groaned.

She slammed the chocolate in front of his face making him jump, "Take the chocolate, now where are my beautiful instruments?!"

Samuel groaned, "They're in the garden with Near in the middle of the maze."

"Fuck you Sammy!" Ace shouted as she ran past them.

**Samuel's POV:**

She was now smacking Mello outside the head with one of the tick slabs of chocolate. "_Now I know why she wanted to know if that place did custom orders . . ._"

"Stop-" *hit* "Hitting-" *smack* "Me-" *wall slam*" "With-" *uses chocolate like baseball bat and hits out window* " That chocolate~!"

Samuel snickered as Mello disappeared into a speck in the sky, "Nice hit!"

Matt gave her a cheesy smile as he did a thumbs up, "I don't think I've seen him fly like that since, well since he came over here to get that chocolate from Ace."

Before Samuel could make a snappy comment back a large screech that sounded like, "HOW DID YOU GET A PIANO IN A 50 FT TREE?!" filled the air.

She couldn't help but smirk, "Looks like she found the piano . . ." She took a few steps in the other direction, "I better go before Ace finds out it was me who got it up there!" She ran down the hall and skidded around the corner, "See you later Matt!"

As she turned the corner she heard a tired snicker. Sighing she looked up to see an elder woman, somewhere in her 80s wearing a worn down grey dress with mud splatters and grass stains. "Oh you've been acting very naughty since you've come to this place, it's really changed you Sy-"

Samuel attempted to clamp a hand over the woman's mouth only to end up on the floor, she caught her self in time and turned on her heel. "Dammit Niwa, I told you to call me Samuel. . ." she groaned as she got up.

Niwa waved in a finger in her face making a clicking sound, "Aye, this place has difinitly changed you for the better. Every other place you would be so anti-social, I was so worried about you." the old woman chided.

Samuel rubbed her back and stretched, "Niwa I know you think I'm like a granddaughter to you and you're like a grandmother to me, but you need to relax more. I've got it, I can deal with bullies myself and I've got my siblings to help me out too! Besides, you know I'm a tough one!"

The elder woman smiled kindly, "Oh I know Dear, I just can't help it sometimes."

Samuel smiled and was about to say something when she heard footsteps walking in her direction, "Oh, I can't talk with you now Niwa, thanks for dropping by though!"

Samuel took of running as Niwa shouted her own good bye behind her.

**Zale's POV:**

He sat slumped against the wall breathing heavily. "Looks like Ace really did a number on you," Matt offered a hand to him.

Zale looked up and smiled, "Aww come on dude, you underestimate my little sister if you think that this is a joke." Zale took his hand and pulled himself up groaning.

"I didn't think that her violin meant so much to her though . . ." Matt sighed running a hand through his hair.

Zale rubbed his arm looking away, "Uh, yeah it's not really the violin that's so special. The violin is her second favourite, it's the guitar that's really important. The guitar was the first instrument she learned it is was how she escaped-" Zale stopped realizing he was going too far.

He looked up to Matt apologetically. Matt shook his head and waved his hand, "It's fine, Oh-so-mysterious-triplet!" He smacked him in the air playfully, "Relax! Seriously, it's fine you don't know my past so I don't need to know yours!"

Zale smiled softly, "Yea, you're right Come on let's play some video games to lighten the mood!"

He ran out of the room in a childish manner, quickly being trailed by Matt. "Zale stop being such a little kid!"

They played on the X-box, and Zale knew he was being selfish. He paused the game and just gazed at him, simply gazing and yearning. Matt was too engrossed in the game to notice his partner's break.

He sighed unintentionally attracting Matt's attention, "_Oh life was so cruel . . ._"

"Hey Zale? Are you alright?" Matt asked snapping Zale out of his unattatched state.

"HUh? Oh, I'm fine. Just worried about Samuel . . ."

"Samuel?"

Zale smiled and rubbed his head, "Yea, it was most Samuel who planned the great instrument theft . Ace of course knows this is when she catches Samuel, well we'll have to pray for her safety. . ."

Matt chuckled, "Man, your sisters are some tough chicks!"

Zale smiled weakly, secretly hating himself. For now smiling was all he could do for the moment, and it was all he could do without reducing to nothing.

Then, it hit him.

**Matt's POV:**

Zale smiled at his comment, but it didn't last long. Zale's smile weakened and he suddenly collapsed, "Zale!"

Ace and Samuel burst through the door and took Zale from his arms. He watched stunned as they leaned over their brother checking his pulse and breathing. They sighed and gave him a quick thankful nod before carrying Zale to their room.

After they left Matt looked up to see Near and Mello standing in the doorway. Mello looked at the triplet's door, "What was up with that?"

Near walked into the room (uninvited) and seated himself on Mello's bed twirling his hair with his finger, "It seems that Ace and Samuel were somehow able to sense their brother's danger and rushed over here."

Mello leaned against the wall and took out a chocolate bar, "Yea, I was just trying to catch Samuel when she suddenly stopped running, murmured something, and ran back over here."

Near twirled his hair faster, "Ace was calculating how to get the piano down when she suddenly froze and said her brother's name, after which she took off for here as well."

The other two looked down at Matt who sweatdropped. "Uh, I was just fooling around with Zale when he suddenly collapsed."

They sat in the room quietly left to their own thoughts. "_It's been a while since they decided to finally open up to us and yet we hardly know anything about them . . ._"

**Zale's POV:**

He was in a standing in front of a business building, snow began to drift down softly. He looked to his sides and saw the blurred outlines of his siblings standing there with him. Everything was blurry, voices echoed around him. In front of him was the blurred outline of a man and woman, the woman was completely dressed in black and the man was wearing a white coat. Coming up near them was a man hunched over using an umbrella. He looked around a but more and froze, the only thing that stuck out was the building next doors which read Japanese Police Headquarters. "_Japan? Why am I in Japan?_"

Suddenly his gaze was focused on the man and woman standing before them. Everything around them disappeared into white and the only thing that remained was his siblings and the man and woman.

"I've been meaning to ask you," The woman's voice echoed around him. "Why do you keep on looking at you watch?"

There was a pause followed by a small smirk of triumph, "Because I'm Kira . . ."

The woman sounded like she wanted to say something but she didn't. She turned and started to walk away without another word.

The scene blurred and he woke with a jolt. He slammed his head into Samuel's who was sadly leaning over him at the time.

"Ow, that hurt dammit!" She cried out holding her forehead.

Zale gripped his head as he sat up. Ace walked up to him and sat down next to him, "Another vision?"

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's in the near future, something about Japan."

She looked down for a moment, "There has just been news that a serial killer has arose in Japan who kills criminals that are aired on the news. They masses have decided to call him Kira, the Japanese word of killer."

Zale froze, Samuel and Ace watched him closely. He nodded for them to go on, "L will be arriving in a week to wrap up a few loose ends before traveling to Japan for the case, does that help with your vision?" Samuel asked.

"Yes. . ." Zale murmured softly, "It seems that we'll be heading to Japan then in the near future, and we'll be meeting up with this Kira."

* * *

><p><strong>I. Did. A, Horrible. Job. Didn't. I.<strong>

**I KNOW I DID, *cries* I don't know what's wrong with me . . . I'm so sorry! Don't review if you don't want to, I probably don't deserve it anyway . . .**

**~The Insane One :(**


	5. Chap 4: I Can't Think of a Title :(

**Okay, so I've been a butt. I suck at this schedule thing cause people decide not to tell me they're shipping me off to Boston for a week where I get to do nothing but sit in a room with my annoying little sister and deal with my even worst other little sister who turns into a "witch" on the trip. Yea. Okay I also forgot to mention something in the story and other stuff.**

**I DON'T READ MANGA.**

**I. Just. Don't. So if something is different in the story and "it says so in the manga" then _please_ just say so POLITELY. We good? _Thank you!_ I also know that they say officially that there's no way to tell if somebody has Shinigami eyes _but_ for the sake of the story, you can. They're a tint of red, or a flash of red, or just plain red in the case of BB. YOU GET THE PICTURE. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I don't need to deal with haters at the moment.**

**I NO OWN DEATH NOTE~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ace's POV:<strong>

She had done it. It was a week since they had heard of Zale's vision and a week since she had used her wishes.

The king had called her foolish and selfish, he also called her _interesting_. She laughed at him, a king who was called a fool by his own subjects held no importance in the matter.

She was know walking to her room where she and her siblings were sentenced to clean up duty there. They had just heard that L was coming on a surprise visit to Whammy's House and it was thrown into a frenzy. Children were scrambling everywhere, cleaning the windows, washing the floors, tidying classrooms, preparing sweets, catching up on classwork, hiding secrets.

She opened the door to her room. Nobody other than herself and her siblings had ever even seen into their room, not even Roger himself. In it items where strewn everywhere. Music sheets there, guitar picks here, a box of video games in the corner, a complete drum set in the middle. Yes, the room looked like anything but a bedroom. In the wall was a closet where they kept their clothes, other than that there was nothing for anybody to go on that somebody lived there. Musical instruments where everywhere, in the left corner was a box of Zale's video games and consoles, in the right corner were the art supplies, and in the bottom right corner were books of all kinds. There were textbooks, notebooks, history books, books filled with equations, another with theories, and one with designs.

Ace sighed, she saw nothing wrong with the room. _She _could find what ever she needed in there and so could her siblings, isn't that all that mattered? She walked in further into the room and started to sort the books, there was now a large bookshelf and cubbie cabinet in the room that Roger had forced them to move in, since it was already there they might as well use it. She placed books on the shelf, plain notebooks first, then notebooks with theories, notebooks connected with schoolwork, visual arts, in all the notebooks took up about half of the entire thing.

She bent down to pick up another notebook when her hand started to tremble, an strange feeling tickled at her throat.

**Zale's POV:**

When he walked into the room Ace was already working on putting the bookshelf to "good use" and he made his way to the instruments. Moving the stands along the wall and picking up picks and sticks he placed each instrument on their stand. They had a drum set in the middle of the room and a keyboard already against the wall next to the bookself.

There where no beds in the room, only instruments and art supplies along with the bookshelf stuffed with books.

Suddenly his eyes started to sting, he looked over to Ace who was froze looking at her hand. Before either of them could say a thing Samuel walked in, "L wants to see us."

**Third Perons's POV; With the Whammy Boys:**

He grumbled angrily munching on a chocolate bar. The house was in a frenzy and Matt had snuck away to secretly play video games alone, Near was doing a puzzle like he always does, not that he was going to talk to him anyway, and the triplets were forcefully cleaning their room which Mello had never seen. "_It's interesting how little we actually know about each other . . ._" He thought.

Turning the corner he almost slammed into Near who was just standing there curling his hair. "What the Hell?!" Mello jumped back.

"Before we can continue with our usual greetings I would like to say that L has requested to see the triplets," Near stated calmly eyeing him carefully.

"What? Why would L want to see those three?" They turned to see Matt standing there listening on their conversation.

Near eyed him carefully as well before he answered, "It seems you forgot that L brought the triplets here from his case in America, appointed by himself personally."

Matt shrugged. "Well yea . . . but they're only second ranked, wouldn't it make more sense for him to meet with Near?"

"It's amazing how dimwitted you two can be." Near stated as his eyes moved between them.

"What?" Mello growled softly.

"Since the triplets have appeared in Whammy's House the fourth, fifth, and sixth top detectives in the world have the most interesting names."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Mello yelled at him, already loosing his patience.

Matt thought about it for a while, his eyes opened with realization.

Near gave a small nod to Matt, "At the moment the top three in the world is L, Eraldo Coil,and Deneuve." He paused his hair twirling for a moment, his gaze moving onto Mello who was trembling, "The next fourth and fifth in the world have the most interesting names. Not only that, they aren't just one detective, they're a group."

Mello slammed a fist in the wall, his features shadowed by his hair. He pushed past the both of them storming off angrily. Matt flinched as Mello slammed a door open and stomped through a path of terrified children.

**With the Triplets:**

They walked into a fairly "normal" room. There were two windows with half-opened shutters on them, letting a little light filter into the room. The walls were a plain white and the floor was a beige carpet. In the center of the room there were two couches with a dark wood coffee table between them. There was a large bookshelf lining the left wall and on the right there was a computer with a large whiteboard taking up most of the wall.

On one of the couches somebody was already there, their back facing away from them. Walking into the room calmly they walked behind the couch, still standing.

"Ah. Hello Zale, Ace, and Samuel. It's been a while." On the couch sat, or _crouched_ a pale man. He had a slim build, wearing loose blue jean trousers and a long sleeved white shirt with no shoes. He had "unkempt" black hair with noticeable, large shadows under his large black eyes. He spoke in a calm, bored tone. In front of him on the coffee table was a silver tea set with four cups already poured. The sugar bowl was already within reach of the pale man and he started to take a cube one by one, dropping them into his cup, his gaze still on the triplets. "Please, sit."

Ace stayed standing while Zale sat on the couch criss-cross style and Samuel sat sideways with her right leg up and left leg stretched out a bit, her head faced the whiteboard. "L." Zale greeted.

"Eraldo Coil." Samuel turned her head looking plainly at him.

"Deneuve." Ace gave a short nod, crossing her arms.

Zale reached and took a cup, passing it onto Ace, along with three sugar cubes, who leaned forward a bit taking them from his grasp before dropping the cubes in. He and Samuel took the same amount and added them to their beverage stirring them, watching the single detective.

He finally stopped adding sugar and stirred it, taking his time and all his effort to focus on the cup before finally downing all of it in one sip. "What are your views on Kira?"

Ace leaned forward placing her own empty cup on the coffee table along with Samuel's and Zale's. "Kira makes things better for those who do no evil and makes anybody who steps out of line pay." Samuel started.

"He kills criminals aired on the news in Japan with a heartattack." Zale put in.

Ace leaned against the wall, "All in all, no matter how you look at it. Kira is a crazy serial killer with a God complex." her eyes flashed behind her curtain of bangs, "Death is inescapable so there's no reason to be scared or worried. Killing others is just letting the inescapable happen sooner. Sure every life has a value and 'everything is created equally' but everything will also die . . . In the end there's no difference in the deaths."

L bit the fingernail nodding as if expecting their answer. "Now I'm sure you know that's not the real reason I've asked to meet you three."

"Seeing that you just asked us on our points on Kira,"

"We're going to end up going to Japan with you."

"What do you say?" L asked.

Ace shrugged and looked down at her two siblings. Zale gave her a small thumbs up and Samuel just sighed, turning her head to L again. "We accept."

L go up, Samuel and Zale followed, "Good, we'll be leaving in three days."

**Mello's POV:**

He stood outside the door of the triplets' room at the moment, a determined look on his features. "Dude," Matt sighed, his eyes focused on the game in his hands, "This is going to end up with us splattered on the wall."

Mello cautiously tested the door for any traps or locks, "If you're so scared then just bail on me." he growled.

"Yea, but then I would still get beaten for not talking you out of it. . ." Matt whined.

Mello carefully opened the door slowly before swinging it open and jumping out of the door-frame. Nothing happened. Matt and Mello stuck their heads in the doorway and slowly came out from their hiding spots.

"Woah." Matt scurried over to a box in the corner filled with games and consoles, "Didn't know he had _this_ nice of a stash!" he exclaimed holding up a few boxes.

Mello examined the room, there was a drum set in the middle of the room and other instruments were lined up against the wall, mostly consisting of string and wind instruments. There was a large bookshelf against the opposite wall flooded with notebooks. He walked over to the notebooks taking one out of the shelf randomly.

"_The Phoenix Case?_" He said looking at the title. He flipped through the pages, there were diagrams, and rushed notes. He cursed under his breath, the entire thing was written in code!

"What do you think you're doing?"

The two of them jumped, snapping their heads to the doorway where Mello's favourite albino stood twirling a lock of his hair. "By my calculations Samuel, Zale, and Coal, will turn around the corner to this hallway in 15 minutes." He stated bluntly, snapping Matt's out of his distant expression as he drooled over one of the video games.

"Go to Hell Near, I'm trying to find some answers!" Mello snapped, already loosing his patience.

"Say Near," Matt turned his head, still holding some of the games, "What else do you know about the three of them?"

Near's blank eyes bore holes into Matt's head, "They were brought back from America after the Phoenix Case, personally by L himself meaning that there is a 95% chance they have already seen L's face. Theo is rather loud and has a bad temper much like Mello who he doesn't get along well with, to establish dominance. Zale is slightly more cheerful and laughs a lot, taking thins easily and enjoys playing video games. Ace is rather quiet and likes to do puzzles, riddles, and logic games. He has shown to be patient and the most musical talent out of the three of them thus-far. Although it is mostly Zale and Theo talking most of the time Ace has proven to be itelligent and probably has a 98% chance of being the brains in their trio. When they first came the Whammy's House they were ranked far down the list, until later on when they were allowed to work with each other did their rank soar. A few months after their arrival to Whammy's they disappeared during the day and were rarely seen for very long. A year later they seemed more open but are clearly hiding something." Near rambled on making Mello's features droop in boredom. "Theo has the same white hair as his brothers with navy blue strands scattered randomly throughout the others. His eyes are a sharp ice blue colour and they're all generally the same length around neck at longest. Theo's hair parts to the right while Zale's parts to the left. Zale's hair is the same as Theo's with the exception of having an think forest green band of coloured hair running horizontally down his bangs which covers his left eye, we can assume his eyes are both emerald green. Ace has the same length hair as his brothers only that the bangs don't part and the fridge always covers his eyes which has yet to be seen, the last inch of his hair turns into a blood-like crimson red colour. Theo prefers to sit with at least one leg curled up and Zale likes to sit with his legs crossed, while Ace seems to dislike sitting at all."

"Ace also dislikes having people go in her room and snoop around without Ace's permission."

"Samuel agrees with Ace."

The three triplets appeared behind behind Near, Ace put a hand on Near's shoulder and he walked away quietly. Mello looked around to see that Matt and Zale had disappeared leaving him with Ace and Samuel.

Samuel and Mello opened their mouths to start arguing-

"Three questions."

"Huh?" Samuel turned to glare at Ace.

Ace leaned against the bookshelf, "You were so determined to find answered that you would break into our room, and I'm not in the mood to deal with your _BS_ so . . ." she threw up her hands and sighed, "Shoot."

Mello and Samuel looked at her speechless. Ace put her a hand to tell them to **(basically shut up)** wait a moment, "There are conditions though, you can't ask our real names and Samuel and I have one chance each to turn down one of your three questions."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so FUDGING BAD! <strong>

**. . . **

**Just, if you can bring yourself to . . . review . . . I understand if you don't though . . .**

**-tHe iNsANe oNE :'(**


End file.
